


Final breath, did you smile?

by Midnight_Sunrise_63



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angsty angsty boiz, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, That's just how I roll heehee, We love the Titans don't we?, Wherever there is fluff there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63
Summary: Uhh.... banoot. There is a crisis and Levi and Eren split up to save people. Heehee
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Final breath, did you smile?

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever there is a fluffy oneshot... THERE MUST BE A ANGSTY ONESHOT! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

“Captain, we have to split up in order to save everyone,” Eren said, blades drawn and ready to kill.

Levi hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Eren, come here for just a second.”

“Levi, we have to get going,” Eren sighed, then walked the few short steps to Levi.

The captain pulled Eren down to his level and planted a swift kiss on his lips. “Stay safe, okay?”

“I promise. But only if you do too,” Eren whispered.

“I do. Now go. Bring back anyone who’s still alive,” he ordered.

Eren saluted, then swung away, gas fuming out of his gear. “Please stay alive.” 

“Eren! Where are you?! I swear to god, Eren!” Levi shouted, frantically scouring the entire area, yet found no sign of his brunette partner. He heard the faint sound of pained cries, and he raced to the scene. 

His heart froze, and he stopped dead in his tracks. “No,” he breathed. 

“Ca-captain..?” Eren wheezed. “Didn’t ex-expect you here,” he coughed violently, which caused him to wince. 

“Eren, what the hell happened?!” Levi demanded, quick to kneel next to his partner.

He coughed again, blood sputtering from his mouth. “Captain, I ca-can’t feel my legs.”

“Tell me what happened, Eren… please!” Levi pleaded, pulling Eren’s head to rest on his lap as he gently stroked the soft brown locks.

“Heh heh… I saved Armin, but I didn’t expect that building to fall,” he chuckled, a strand of blood running down the side of his head. “P-please, Levi, be-before I go-”

“Shut the hell up!” Levi yelled, clenching his fists, still full of Eren’s hair. “You’re not going to die! Yo-you can regenerate, right? Just regenerate! Stop talking like you’re gonna die!”

“I sh-should have told you earlier, Levi,” Eren closed his eyes softly, leaving them only a sliver open. “I haven’t been able to transform for a few days now. The wounds on my hands are from me trying, and they haven’t healed.”

Levi swore his heart ceased to beat. He tried to swallow back the sour venom in his throat, but it was too much. “So… you-” he didn’t want to finish that question.

Eren nodded once. “But don’t worry, Levi. I’ll always love you.”

“Don’t leave me,” his voice cracked, so did his emotional barrier. “I don’t want to lose someone else! I’d have no one left!”

“You have Hanji. She’s still g-gonna be there for you. And I won’t leave, I just won’t be with you physically,” Eren guided Levi’s trembling hand to rest over his heart. “I’ll always be in your heart, whether dead or alive.”

“Please, I’ve lost too many people in my life. I don’t want to lose you too!” Levi pressed Eren’s hand to his cheek, then shifted his head so he could kiss his palm, sticky with blood. “Who else is going to clean the entire house and still have time left in the day to give me all of his love and attention?”

Eren’s shoulders shook lightly with laughter. “Live on, Levi. Find someone who’ll do the same things I did. Be happy,” Eren’s breath trailed off after that sentence.

“Eren?” Levi asked, eyes widening with the absence of raspy breathing. “No… please no! Eren!” he began to sob, holding Eren’s limp body close to his chest as he cried. 

He heard loud stomps from beside him, and he felt a large shadow creep up on him. He turned around, murder glinting in his eyes. “You son of a bitch!” He leapt up, blades drawn and ODM gear already propelling him up at the Titan’s neck. He sliced cleanly through the nape, and the Titan came crashing. 

He stole one more glance at Eren, then jumped down and unveiled Eren’s legs from the heavy rubble of the collapsed building. He picked up the bloodied body of his lover, carrying him as he swung through the disaster-struck city. He took one second to look down at Eren, and his breath hitched. 

He had just noticed that Eren was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I really like angst :D


End file.
